


The Dark Queen of England

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Child Monarch, Child Queen, Cruciatus, Dark side wins, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot Collection, Other, POV Delphi, Past Child Abuse, Wizard Royalty, Wizarding Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Dark Side wins, but at the expense of the death of their leader. Bellatrix and Delphini survive, but it's soon evident who is the Dark Queen and who is simply the Dark Lady.





	1. The First Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> A random AU-verse I thought up. Will be a collection of oneshots.

My first memory of doing anything  _ useful  _ with my magic is of casting the Cruciatus Curse on my mother.

Well, she wasn’t magically recognised as my mother, and it wasn’t really the Cruciatus Curse, but it was close enough. I was about seven, and we were arguing about whether she had any right to order me around. I’d followed her orders, albeit with resentment, until then. But when she wanted approval to kill someone, and I didn’t grant it, she turned on me as soon as we returned to Castle Lestrange and were out of range of the Death Eaters who were rightfully more loyal to me.

“She disrespected me, the Dark Lady! She told me another woman, who was practically a  _ child,  _ would have been more fit to lead!” Bellatrix Lestrange flew into a fit. Perhaps it’s a testament to the way I was raised that I didn’t flinch. 

“I’m a child, and I’m more fit to lead than you,” I responded, staring her down. “I’m sure Vivian Avery was, too, considering that my father  _ chose  _ her.”

“You…” She rushed towards me, and as her hands clenched around my neck, I felt proper fear for the first time, quickly replaced by anger — how dare she? I didn’t intend to cast  _ anything,  _ but her Dark Mark lit up, almost as if it was on fire from the inside. That was the only indication on her body that something was wrong, as she fell, writhing to the ground. 

I was so angry that I didn’t even try to change what I’d done for a minute. But when she was still writhing in pain after what seemed like too long to me, confusion and anxiety started to overcome me, along with tiredness. As she was released from the curse, I fell back in my chair. 

“My Queen? My Lady?” Daphne Greengass rushed towards the sound of the commotion.

“We’re both going to need rest, and I need… whatever you give to someone who has used too much magic at once?” I sat up, looking towards our servant. 

“Yes, of course, My Queen,” Daphne nodded, and turned away to fetch potions, not sparing another look for the so-called Dark Lady.

She never ordered me to do anything again.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations occur at the Dark Queen's eighth birthday party.

Most other children would have been given a cake, some presents and various magical baubles for their eighth birthday. But with Bellatrix Lestrange finally admitting that she held very little status on the Dark Side and I was the most powerful magic-user in the country, mine was much better than that.

My dress was custom-tailored, dark green and with silver lace trim, courtesy of the Greengrass family tailor. Everyone who was even distantly related to the Black family was in attendance, which practically meant every member of a Pureblood family. 

The Malfoy family was the first to arrive, including Draco Malfoy. “Uncle Draco!” I cried out, beaming, as he walked towards me. He was actually my cousin, but we were eighteen years apart in age so I called him my uncle.

“Hey, Delphi,” He picked me up and twirled me around as I giggled. 

“You know, someday I won’t be able to do that anymore,” he told me, with a mock-stern face as he ruffled my hair.

“That’s okay. I’ll just fly then,” I said cheerfully.

“Please fly carefully. You don’t want to get into a broom accident like my husband did when he was at Hogwarts…  _ frequently,”  _ Astoria mock-glared at Draco, and I laughed.

“I don’t need a broom to fly!” I laughed. 

“Oh, really?” Astoria asked. At the time, her attitude towards my claims of dubiously-possible magical abilities were the way one would normally treat a child — interested, but not very believing. I actually don’t know why she didn’t believe me, considering that her older sister Daphne must have seen me flying a little at home.

“Yes really!” I told her, and jumped into the air. She turned to Draco, laughing, but that stopped when she saw me hovering in the air, a few inches above the floor.

“Merlin’s beard! Draco, did you know she could do that?” Astoria looked at Draco, gaping.

“I didn’t know, but I’m not surprised. Our Delphi is going to grow up to be quite the witch,” Draco said, looking at me affectionately.

“I already am growing up. I cast the  _ Cruciatus Curse  _ on Bellatrix the other day. Daphne said it was impressive,” I bragged, causing Astoria to gape at me again.

“That is… very impressive,” Astoria answered, trying to keep her calm. She then handed me a present with sparkly wrapping paper. “Well… Draco and I had this custom made for you. I hope you like it!”

I eagerly opened the present, tearing the paper in my haste. Inside was a box, and when I opened it, it was a tiara, glittering and with emeralds and some pink stone embedded in the shiny gold. “What stone is this?” I asked, pointing to the pink one.

“Rose quartz,” Astora told me. “What do you think of it?” 

“I think it’s beautiful!” I said, and levitated the tiara onto my head. “And it fits perfectly! Thanks Aunt Astoria!” I hugged her.

My actual aunt was the next to arrive — Narcissa, along with her husband. “I see you already have a tiara!” she pointed out with a smile. “Good. They should recognise you as the Queen of the Dark Side.”

“Your Majesty,” Lucius said, bowing. I giggled, still not quite used to being a  _ queen.  _ People had been calling me that for a few years to my face, and for most of my life indirectly, but queen meant responsibility. Responsibility I wasn’t sure if I had yet.

“Hi Uncle Lucius. When do I get to go to Hogwarts?” I asked. He was on the board of directors, so maybe he could get me in early.

“Not for another three years,” he informed me. 

I pouted. “That still hasn’t changed yet? I think I should be able to go to Hogwarts. There’s no point in  _ not  _ teaching me to control my magic. Or other kids but mostly me,” I shrugged. “Bellatrix doesn’t like teaching me. I need a better teacher.”

Lucius exchanged glances with Narcissa. “If your mother is behaving unacceptably by not tutoring the Dark Queen privately in magic, that must be remedied. You can go to Hogwarts in the fall, or if you would rather not be in the same year as students three years older than you, Narcissa and I will make sure to arrange tutors in the various magical subjects for you.”

“For my birthday?” I asked, wide-eyed.

“No. Because you are our Dark Queen. Educating you is an obligation, not a gift,” he answered.

“Bella never acted like that,” I bit my lip. I didn’t cry like most other children did, because that looked weak. But when I saw how much my mother had been neglecting me, I wanted to.

Shockingly, Uncle Lucius’s reaction wasn’t anger towards me, although he did look angry. “LESTRANGE!” he thundered, turning towards my mother. Narcissa winced and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I wasn’t scared.

“What’s he going to do to her?” I asked. 

Narcissa startled, surprised that my voice came out more scientific and curious than worried for my mother. “I expect an Unforgivable, or if not some very bloody curse or Mind Arts.”

“I don’t think they should be called Unforgivables. She was trying to choke me, so I cast the Cruciatus Curse at her. It just makes sense. I was defending myself,” I shrugged.

Narcissa gasped, and an anger grew in her eyes that I hadn’t seen before. “Stay here with your cousin; I’m finding the Carrows.” 

***

In order to make the child not too upset (not that it really would’ve made me upset to see her while I celebrated my birthday with people who practically worshipped me) Bellatrix was stuck in her room in Castle Lestrange, with ropes of fire tantalizingly close to her so she couldn’t escape. When the cake had been eaten and I was sat on my throne next to a large pile of glittery presents, the Carrows escorted her back.

“Cretins! The Dark Lord never would’ve let me be treated like this!” she hissed.

“On the contrary, Bellatrix, I believe the Dark Lord would have punished you himself for hurting his heiress,” Lucius Malfoy said, from the right side of my throne. 

Soon, my mother’s screams filled the room, as I looked on with interest. It would’ve probably exhausted me to do that much magic at once, but I kind of wished it was  _ me  _ torturing her. Uncle Lucius clearly knew how unacceptable her behaviour was, but I hadn’t grasped much beyond “the way she treats me hurts and I don’t deserve to be hurt”. 

Silas Jugson, the son of my father’s favourite scientist, glared up at Bellatrix from the audience. I could tell by looking at people when they had ideas, and he had one. I couldn’t tell what it was, but I wanted to know.

“Silas Jugson!” My voice cut through Bellatrix’s screams, and Lucius lowered his wand, giving Bellatrix an unneeded reprieve. 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” he asked.

“You’re thinking something interesting. Tell me about it,” I instructed him.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” He stepped closer to my throne, and whispered in my ear “I know of a Mind Arts torture curse that causes the victim to relive painful memories they caused to someone else. Depending on how poorly your mother has treated you, I believe this may be appropriate punishment.”

I nodded. “You may cast  it.”

He gulped. “I do not wish to presume… but it would be more effective if you cast it yourself, Your Majesty. I will channel some of my magic towards you if you desire backup.”

I looked over at Bellatrix’s wand, which was currently sitting by Lucius. She was my biological mother, so I figured it would work well enough for me. “Malfoy, my mother’s wand please. I’m going to learn something.”

Lucius nodded, and gave me Bellatrix’s wand. Silas Jugson whispered the curse to me, and cast a spell with his own wand to channel power towards me.

I gasped as the power entered my body and I felt it connecting with my wand. Somehow, based on Aunt Astoria’s reactions toward me, I doubted this would be the only level of power I could harness — and it was already overwhelming.

I pointed my wand towards my mother.  _ “Alius intuitu.” _


End file.
